There is an apparatus for recording video data and audio data on an information recording medium such as an optical disc and for editing the recorded video data and the recorded audio data (For example, see Reference 1). In such an apparatus, it is desirable that video data and audio data are recorded on the information recording medium such that editing and reproduction operations can be performed at a high speed.
Reference 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-88827
Further, although not described in Reference 1. it is desirable that data other than video data and audio data (e.g. auxiliary data, metadata or the like), which are related to the video data and the audio data, are recorded on the information recording medium such that editing and reproduction operations can be performed at a high speed.
The object of the present invention is to provide a recording apparatus and a recording method for recording video data, audio data and data other than these data (e.g. auxiliary data, metadata or the like), which are related to each other, such that editing and reproduction operations can be performed at a high speed, and an information recording medium on which these related data are recorded.